


For the Ninth

by Elldritch



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Blood, F/F, Knifeplay, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elldritch/pseuds/Elldritch
Summary: For the prompt: Gideon/Harrow knifeplay
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	For the Ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Look, limbs are difficult, okay? Just don't look too closely and it's fine XD


End file.
